


Restart from this Night

by ProteinBlob, ShadowMark3



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, Other, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMark3/pseuds/ShadowMark3
Summary: How in the hell am I gonna write this out... uh...Season 3 ending but somehow someway Adora finally breaks through to Catra and makes her come to her senses... kinda... idk. Expect a lot of "Out of Character" moments.And then other things are gonna happen.





	Restart from this Night

**Author's Note:**

> Simply put, my heart was shattered. And as good as this season was, and how Catra’s the established villain now, my mind is still aggravated. My ship has fucking sank. And it's only got one pocket of air left. So this is gonna be somewhat Catradora fluff with the help of a friend of mine. I say somewhat because… they’re gonna lay the smackdown on each other.
> 
> And to my friend, thank you very much for your help.

**__Restart from this Night - co-written by ProteinBlob**

The whole room was destroyed as the void receded back into its portal. She-Ra exited it before destroying it with the swipe of her sword. She slowly turned around to death stare at Catra. Catra herself froze in place, never seeing the look of anger and determination from Adora. It shook her to her core, and she didn't even budge as She-Ra angrily stomped her way over to her. She-Ra grabs her by the neck before hoisting her up in the air.

"No more, Catra." She-Ra says, her grip tightening on Catra's neck, her own blue eyes burning with rage. "THIS ENDS HERE!" She tosses her into the portal machine, destroying it.

Catra tries to get back up and attack but She-Ra is already on top of her. She has her pinned and is now pummeling the fuck out of her. Catra shielded her face with her arms, but it didn't help much. "You dare blame ME for YOUR actions?!" Catra heard Adora scream at her, making her remove her arms to say something only for She-Ra to deliver a straight right to her face.

"From as far back as I can remember, you didn't even try to get better as a soldier! You goofed off! Disrespected those above you! And you wonder why things went to shit for you!"

Catra gripped her hand around She-ra's wrist, pushing the fist embedded in her cheek away so she could speak. "Why would I ever respect them?! All I got from them was an ass kicking and abuse! Unlike you, miss perfect First One!" As she finished that, She-Ra grabbed her face and slammed her head against the floor, putting Catra in a daze.

She-Ra got off of her and picked her up into a standing position. "Oh I'm sorry that I put in the time and effort and it paid off!" She-Ra walked around Catra as she continued talking. "I fought tooth and nail to get to where I was and it was for the both of us!" She-Ra said as she channeled some energy into the palm of her hand, walking back up to Catra... "I worked hard for **US**!" ...And bitch slaps her across the room as she said that.

Catra slowly stood herself up against the wall she rebounded on. Miraculously despite the beating she's receiving she wasn't bleeding yet.. " *pant*...You really think I just sat on my ass and did nothing, don't you?"

Adora dashed towards her and grabbed Catra by her shirt, pinning her between her and the wall. "I don't even care anymore. Especially after all this shit you just pulled. IT'S TIME I SET YOU STRAIGHT!" Grabbing her with both hands She-Ra drove Catra through the wall and into another room. The others in the room were understandably shocked.

"Adora!" Glimmer said, eyes wide.

"Good god!" Bow says cringing at the sheer brutality.

"Damn, never thought she had it in her." Shadow Weaver simply states.

She-Ra walked up to the pile of rubble Catra was currently laying on. "I'm done feeling sorry for you. I tried! I fucking tried! You wouldn't come to reason!" Catra managed to sit herself up, looking at Adora with one eye closed and heavy breathing. "If your life here sucked as much as you say it is, then why are you still here?! Why are you still fighting for those who "ruined you?!" She-Ra made an air quotes gesture with her hands. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO PROVE?!"

"...That I'm worth something." Catra whispered enough for Adora to hear.

** _"...What?" _ **She-ra's breath hitched in frustration when she heard Catra's reply.

"You never got it." Catra slowly stood up and walked right in front of She-Ra. "You never felt like you were a mistake, or that you would be better off dead. You never felt like anything you did was useless or a failure! You never once had any doubt in what you can do because of what some masked bitch said!!" 

Shadow Weaver flipped her off when she heard that. 

"I hate you, Adora!! I hate how no matter what you do, everyone pats your back and calls you the perfect Horde soldier! Meanwhile, I try to get Shadow Weaver to trust me, but she ditches me to go to you!!!! And you wonder why I wanted this cursed planet to perish!! There's nothing here for me, Adora! No one in their right mind would ever want me!!"

She-Ra balled her fists again, nearly drawing blood from her nails piercing her palms. Rage began to boil from within her as Catra uttered her words. "You…" she grips Catra by her collar once again... "**IDIOT**!!!" And pulls her in for one hard kiss.

Catra froze, her mind unable to process this reaction. But before she could even think about what She-Ra was doing, Catra was then pushed back on the floor. She-Ra transformed back into Adora taking one long look at her, tearing up throughout it.

Catra's eyes are welling up too, until finally she's bawling under her.

"What part of "I did this for us" did you not get?”

“You're worth everything to me you feline baka." Adora said, her voice calmed down but she still kept her serious look as she slowly cried.

"Sh...Shut up…" She wraps her arms around Adora, whimpering and sniffling into her shoulder.

"Ya know…" Shadow Weaver begins to say, making the others in the main room look at her. "If there's one thing I'll never understand with them… is how quickly they just switch gears all of a sudden."

"...I believe it." Mermista says to her.

"I cared extremely for you." Adora began. "I always have... but now I don't know…" she clenches the back of Catra's shirt with her free hand. "I never wanted to leave you... fight you… but I had no choice. I didn't choose this life, it chose me."

"I'm sorry....I'm sorry....I'm sorry…" She sniffles into her, hugging her tightly.

"Catra... I don't care what you do next... but stop thinking bad about yourself. You can't focus on the past forever. And for the love of god, don't ** _ever_ ** go this far again."

Catra responds to her, albeit clearly choking up on her tears. "They hate me....They all hate me. You hate me too. The Horde hates me, the Rebellion hates me, no one would ever want me, Adora! Where am I supposed to go?!"

Adora put her free arm under Catra's chin, and made her look up at Adora. "I don't hate you. I never have... and I never will. And I'll always want you." Catra froze up, eyes swelled up from crying as she looked into Adora's. "A..Adora..."

"If you want, I'll take you with me. But know this, you have **a lot** to make up for. But I'll make sure nothing happens to you. I got your back. Not because of weakness or anything, but because I love you. And I don't even know how I still love you after all this but I'm not gonna complain… If not, then I wish you the best of luck. Whether it's with the Horde or not is your call. However, next time we're on the battlefield, I will NOT hold back anymore."

She slowly pulled away, and started turning around to head towards her group.

"D-Don't...leave me..." She panted, getting on her hands and knees as she watched her leave. 

Adora stopped and turned to face her. "What's it gonna be Catra? Don't make me choose for you."

Catra leaned forward and placed her forehead on the floor, her hands over her head. 

Adora walked back towards her and opened her arms. "Come on Catra."

"...Even now...I feel it..." She started to clench her claws into her head.

“Feel what, exactly?”

"My rage...frustration...all that I felt when you defected...I still feel it when I look at you..." she confessed.

Adora pinched the bridge of her nose. _ 'If this is what it'll take…' _Adora dropped her sword on the ground, causing Catra to glance at it, then at Adora. "...Then let me have it. Vent your feelings out on me." Adora let her body relax completely.

Catra stepped closer to her, wiping her eyes before she lunged at her with a growl, pinning her to the ground as she started smacking and punching her chest, a cry shooting out of her as she did. Her claws scratched her skin as she kept on hitting her.

Adora didn't try to defend herself, only moving in reaction from Catra's attacks. She let out grunts and screams of pain whenever Catra landed a good hit on her.

"...I feel like we should be stopping this." Bow said out in the open.

"Naw naw, I want a mostly positive ending." Perfuma added.

Mermista chimed in. "Let them have their little moment."

Frosta took a glimpse at Shadow Weaver. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Can't I be proud of my baby girls?"

Frosts sweatdropped. "Ma'am, you need help."

"We all do, dearie."

Catra kept slashing and flailing at her, each one she did she let out another cry before her hits and her screams started to die down. She hung her head as she finally stopped, hands covering her face as she went right back to crying, tears pouring out of her as she remained on top of her.

Adora's chest was now littered with cuts and scratches from Catra's claws. One hit managed to claw at the bottom of her left cheek. But with all that, Adora raised an arm up to run through Catra's hair.

"Dear Christ, is this what toxicity looks like?" Bow asked in the open.

_ `I need to ask Netossa and Spinerella for tips to avoid this…' _ Glimmer thought to herself.

As Adora stroked Catra's hair, she heard her mutter something. "What was that?"

"I want to go with you!!" She cries out swiftly lifting her head up as tears were running down her face.

Adora coughed due to choking from her spit. "Seriously?" She said weakly.

"Yes, Adora. I want to go with you." She restated, sniffling softly as she looked into her eyes.

Adora smiled as best she could. "If that's what you want... then come on." Adora slowly got up, struggling with her wounded body as she reached for her sword.

Catra shot up, pulling Adora over her shoulder as she helped her up. "Damn, are they gonna be pissed at me.."

"Who exactly?" Another voice came in the room, showing Scorpia carrying an unconscious Entrapta on her back. "Surely it can't be us."

"WHA- GUYS!!" She shot up, seeing them. "What are you doing here?!"

"Following you." Scorpia says as Kyle 2 and that other guy came up from behind.

"You're the boss. Even though you've clearly lost it." Kyle 2 said.

"... I wonder if there's a goat Pokemon we can call you for the time being." Adora says before spitting a bit of blood on the floor. Clearly she had lost it.

"A what?" Kyle 2 asks.

"The fuck's a Pokemon?" Catra asked her, getting no reply.

"I think we need to get her out of here." Scorpia says, walking towards the room with the other princesses. "She needs a patch up. And you got a lot of shit that needs explaining."

"Long story short, I'm… not with the Horde anymore." Catra answered, helped Adora up as she moved her to the other room.

"I know, we heard everything. Like I said, I'm following you." Scorpia says.

"Yeah, same here." Gogoat says. **(I'm just gonna call her Gogoat)**

After some extra dialogue from Glimmer and Shadow, they're back at Bright Moon. The princesses are cheering, the former Horde members and Adora now just awkwardly standing around.

Adora walks Catra up to Glimmer and explains what happened to Angella outside of Catra's hearing range. Glimmer started tearing up before she lets out a scream of anguish, charges up an energy ball in her hand and proceeds to bitch slap Catra with it, knocking her down to the ground hard, leaving a crack on the ground.

Glimmer angrily tries to do so again but Bow and Scorpia restrain her as Catra crawls up to Adora's legs.

"Glimmer, calm down! Don't do something you'll regret!" Bow said as he wrapped his arms around one of hers.

"I've never seen you this angry and I really don't want anyone on the other end of it." Scorpia says using her big arms to restrain Glimmer.

Glimmer stopped moving as she realized she wasn't gonna break free, and instead glared at Catra. "If this wasn't a war, I'd have your fucking head on a spike!" Glimmer breaks free from their grasp via a teleport and walks away from them all, brushing everyone aside and leaps off the tower, teleporting away.

Catra rubbed her cheek with her hand. “...I feel like I deserved that.”  
  
“That’s a massive understatement.” Bow tells her as Frosta adds on. “Look, I get it. Most of us are orphans. Didn't need to add another one to the list too."

As their conversation continued Mermista noticed Shadow Weaver walking away. “Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Shadow Weaver turned back around to face her. “I'm saving you all the hassle and going back to my "cell". I did what I came here for. Got nothing better to do… Besides, I was in the middle of a novel before all this and I really want to finish. Good day.”

"What were you reading?" Perfuma asks as she followed her.

"I was reading a story called "[Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101930)." It helps me to...scratch an itch... somewhat." Shadow Weaver replies as they left.

“Could I uh...borrow it after you?”

Bow looked at everyone left. "Alright, clearly this has been one hell of a day. Let's just get some sleep." He then looked to the remaining Horde soldiers. "You two, Goat lady, and the lizard chick.”

“Y'all don't seem too bad but don't do anything stupid. There's spare rooms in the castle. Pick one and stay there."

"Did he forget meeting us and leaving him in a pit?" The lizard chick said.

"Shut up and go before he remembers." Gogoat says, dragging the other away.

"Scorpia, uh... take Entrapta to my room. It's full of small tech she can fiddle around with when she eventually wakes up."

"Yes sir." Scorpia says before walking away, only to come back moments later. "I've never been inside this place."

"Alright, I'm with you then." Bow starts walking with her.

"What about me?" Catra asked as she stood back into view.

"I'm leaving you with her." Bow refers to Adora before he and Scorpia walked off into the castle.

Catra turned to Adora. "So what now?"

"...What he said. Let's get some sleep." Adora then held Catra's hand and led her to her room.

**In Adora's room**

Adora opened the door to her room and escorted Catra inside.

"This is your room?" Catra asks as she looked around.

"EYup." Adora said before she began to strip off her tattered outfit.

"...I'm not sure if it suits you, honestly." Catra then noticed that she had two beds. One clearly bigger than the other. "Uh… how do you already have two beds in here? Was this set up for the day I walk in here or something?"

"That big bed is a bit too much for me." Adora replied while wrapping bandages along her wounds. "That smaller one is a lot better honestly."

Catra got a good look at Adora's body as she walked over to her closet to put on her sleepwear. Catra noticed the scars on Adora's back making her wince.

Adora put on her clothes before getting in the bed. She scooted over enough to make room for Catra. "Come on."

Catra was very hesitant but a hard glare from Adora made her move. She got under the covers as Adora pulled it over them. "Are you okay with this?"

"You should be asking yourself that." Adora replied as she pulled Catra to her.It took them both a minute before they ended up snuggling against each other.

"So what happens now?" Catra asked her.

"We'll deal with this tomorrow. Let's just sleep." Adora puts a hand in Catra's hair before she eventually fell asleep.

Catra had one good look around the room then back to Adora. She smiled before wrapping her tail around Adora as best she could before falling asleep herself.

**With Hordak**

Hordak trekked along the Fright Zone reaching a secondary command building before quickly entering it. The soldiers there instantly saluted him before quickly getting out of his way. As he reached the main room he had a moment to think and be lowkey grateful of Entrapta fixing him up an exoskeleton.

As he sat down on his chair he couldn't help but wonder if the portal did its job and alerted Prime of his location. All he could do was wait.

Little did he know his plan worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sue me please.
> 
> And if anyone took a good look at the tags and Bow/Shadow Weaver got you curious, or made you do a spit take check out this hot piece of work my friend did. https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101930


End file.
